Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 79
| Solicit = The battle you've been waiting for — Spidey vs. the Prowler! And wait'll you see how it ends! | StoryTitle1 = To Prowl No More! | Synopsis1 = While struggling with the Prowler, Peter Parker has to curb any feats of strength when J. Jonah Jameson bursts in the room. Peter allows the Prowler to toss him out of a window and uses his spider-powers to avoid falling to his death. The Prowler, only wanting to steal the Bugle payroll, is mortified that he will be labeled a murderer tries to escape and comes face to face with Spider-Man. After a battle in which Spider-Man has the advantage, the Prowler manages to get away when he blasts Spider-Man in the face with gas. Spidey then changes back to Peter Parker and returns to the inside of the Bugle building, telling Johan and Joe Robertson that he was saved by Spider-Man. Jameson is only interested in possible pictures Peter could have taken of Spider-Man fighting the Prowler, but Robertson, seeing that Peter is exhausted, sends the young man home. As Peter sleeps, his mind reels over his life, while the Prowler returns home and changes back into his civilian identity. Hobbie vows to make it rich as the Prowler so he can live a life of luxury with his girlfriend Mindy, and vows that is Spider-Man gets in his way, he will defeat him. The next day, while Peter is on the campus of ESU he is confronted by Gwen, who is upset with him ignoring her, he confronts her with the fact that he saw her out with Flash Thompson the night before and leaves before she has a chance to explain. Later that night as a brooding Peter Parker watches the news, he sees a report about the Prowler striking again and decides to deal with this new menace once and for all. This time preparing himself with a gas filter against the Prowler's gas launcher, Spidey also makes a brief stop at a pharmacy to get film for his camera. He then spots the Prowler robbin the Smith Bros. jewelry shop. Setting up his camera, Spider-Man battles the Prowler. This time the Prowler's gas does not effect the web-slinger and he easily defeats the Prowler. When he unmasks him and realizes that he is a young man the same age as him, Spidey has no heart to turn the disenfranchised Hobbie over to the authorities. Spider-Man decides that since Hobbie never stole anything or hurt anyone to let him go if he goes on the straight and narrow and takes good care of his girlfriend. Happy that he is not going to jail, Hobbie promises just that, and Spider-Man departs. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Newscaster * Pharmacist Locations: * ** ** ** Peter and Harry's Apartment Items: * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * This was the last issue of The Amazing Spider-Man to be released in the 1960s. | Recommended = | Links = * Cover and information on Amazing Spider-Man #79 at www.samruby.com }}